


Heart-shaped Bruises

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BDAY JERII!, Inspired by Music, M/M, MY FIRST SIN, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wanted to rest but his mind was elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-shaped Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerii/gifts).



> Yay! This is my first smut (it's very subtle tho) and also HAPPY BIRTHDAY JERII! ♥
> 
> This is more-or-less a prequel to [Toothpaste Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5684134) :D  
> Title is from [Toothpaste Kisses - The Maccabees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_tR5cCtGtE).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kuroo let his weight down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to relax after a particularly stressful day at work. His boss was too demanding, his time too short, his tasks too many. Although he was home now, thoughts about work, money, responsibilities, stormed into his mind, making his body tense up again. 

 

So much for resting.

 

A few minutes later, though, when he was starting to get really desperate about things he should’ve done and he should still do, footsteps approached and the bed shifted beneath him. Soon enough there was a warm, almost tingling sensation all over his frame. Inhaling the familiar scent, he lazily opened his eyes to find a frowning Tsukishima looming over him.

 

“Are you worried about work?”

 

Kuroo nodded, averting his gaze from Kei’s intense amber stare. They had a rule to leave job issues outside their home, but sometimes it was just too hard, too overwhelming, too dominant.

 

Sometimes he was just too weak, and he felt like he would break down any second.

 

Tsukishima moved, straddling Kuroo’s lap as his new position of choice, which earned him a surprised gasp from the other. As he leant down, his hands cupped Kuroo’s face and impelled him to make eye contact again.

 

They let out a shuddering, synchronized breath while focusing on each other.

 

The calm before the storm.

 

Kei closed the distance between their mouths at the same time Tetsurou’s hands found their way to his waist and hair, tugging lightly, affectionately. The kiss was innocent, testing the waters, having a good time. The warmth of a candle. Ripples on a lake. Swift like a breeze.

 

Their lips were still touching when Kei let out Kuroo’s name like a breath.

 

More kisses followed. Slow but passionate, they burned gradually until they were a full-blown wildfire; they were a ripple before they overflowed and flooded them both; they were a breeze until they were a huge whirwind twisting their minds, their desires.

 

For a fraction of a second they separated, grasping for air while holding each other. 

 

Kuroo felt Tsukishima’s mouth forming a smirk onto his own lips.

 

“Are you still thinking about work?”

 

Kei’s breath tickled his skin, making the words more teasing than they already were. He mirrored the smirk and let out a growl of hunger before biting Tsukishima's lower lip, initiating another round of kisses.

 

At some point all clothes were tossed aside, the intimacy from years of relationship invalidating shyness and the common sense of decency. They were who they were, bare and lustful. Tired and responsible and grown up and sick of it all and so, so in love. Their minds sang a duet of their own, a duet of needing and giving and receiving and open mouthed kisses and moans. A duet of names, only two were ever used, but a duet still. Their bodies composed the verse, the chorus and the outro, setting the tone for the song that echoed in their thoughts without them ever having to chant it.

 

Except sometimes Kuroo cried Kei’s name out loud.

 

Sometimes Kei was too irresistible, and that was a fairly common occurence.

 

Their rhythm slowed down to a halt and Tsukishima still laid on top of his boyfriend, as exhausted as him, extremely satisfied but not quite done yet. 

 

Humming against Kuroo’s body, he lowered himself until his face was nuzzling a sturdy thigh, teeth ghosting over sensitive skin. 

 

He earned a moan for that.

 

He liked the sound of it, and smirked teasingly. Hands grabbed his hair and pulled at it gently, encouraging.

 

There was a bruise and then another, and another, and one more. The tanned skin turning purple, the almost silent pleading words bubbling up from Kuroo’s throat as Tsukishima explored using his pink lips and velvety tongue and sharp teeth. Hands helped pushing Kuroo over the edge, putting stars in his eyes and warmth in his entirety. 

 

Their minds were as hazy as the bathroom they showered in afterwards. 

 

The hot water soothed Kuroo’s exhausted muscles. Tsukishima's hands covered his body in adoration and soap, carefully worshipping every inch. His fingers massaged his scalp, neck, shoulders, finding all the tense spots and dissipating it like wind blowing smoke away. 

 

It was almost too good.

 

By the time they left the bathroom, his legs were like jelly, slightly numb and a bit shaky. His footsteps were unsure, but Kei was there to support him. They held each other as if strolling through a park, skin on skin, enjoying each other’s company and the emptiness of their apartment.

 

Feeling weightless, they fell onto the mattress.

 

Tsukishima traced patterns on Kuroo's bare back before drying his hair with a towel. Kuroo leant back and let himself relax against Kei, feeling the warmth that spread throughout his skin everywhere their bodies connected. The only sound was their own steady breathing, and their touch gave away their heartbeat.

 

Kuroo turned around and embraced his boyfriend, lacing his arms around his waist and tackling him onto the mattress. Tsukishima laughed, that laugh that was meant just for him, the one that was reserved for when Tetsurou was doing something stupid or stupidly romantic. The one that bubbled up, that overflowed them both. The one that made Kuroo's heart swell and skip a beat. 

 

“I love you, Kei.”

 

He felt the other’s arms tighten around him and a peck on his cheek before Tsukishima's nose was buried at the crook of his neck. He could sense the heat coming from his face.

 

He still found it utterly adorable when Kei blushed like that.

 

It was all he needed.

 

Feeling spent, they fell into place and cuddled.

 

Tsukishima laced their fingers together and kissed each knuckle before closing his eyes and whispering good night.

 

He also whispered an “I love you too.”

 

Feeling loved, they fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning brought more work, more responsibilities, more stress. 

  
But they also brought memories from the night before, and the heart-shaped bruises Kei left on his thigh made promises of late night kisses and a brighter tomorrow with him.


End file.
